MLP x Persona: Odyssey
by ZenFirebird
Summary: When Spike had a weird dream of a creature he didn't think much of it, but soon realize that it more than that especially after he awaken to his Persona and it not just him. Will Spike and his allies be able to overcome the trials that await him or will he fall. I suck at summary.
[b]I do not own MLP FiM, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona. MLP FiM belong DHX and Persona belongs to Atlus.
[/b]

I walked down a mysterious hallway till I reached a Blue door with an interesting golden design. I opened it and saw room blue room with a smiling creature wearing black tuxedo sitting on a blue couch near a table; he had long nose, pointy ears, pale skin and a black unibrow over his big eerie bloodshot eyes; to his left was a tall cool looking creature wearing a black and blue bell hop outfit; he had slicked back silver hair, pale skin and yellow eyes; In his left hand was a brown hardback book. Behind them was a clear glass stained window showing a giant scale in the distance. I took seat in a chair with interesting backrest.

"It seem we have a guest. Welcome to the Velvet Room," The long nosed creature greeted me, his voice oozing with ominous yet sophisticated tone." My name is Igor, It is nice to make your acquaintance."  
The taller creature introduce himself in a cool, sophisticated tone " And I am Theodore and like my master, I'm also a resident of the Velvet Room."  
" Now tell us, what is your name?"  
" I'm Spike... Umm what is the Velvet Room," I calmly ask him. " Is it a restaurant or some sort of secret club?"  
Igor chuckled "I allow me to explain. The Velvet Room is a place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter... It been years since we had a guest. Only those who are bound by a "contract" can enter this place. It might be that such a fate awaits you. "  
"So I'm dreaming all this?"  
"Yes," He calmly replied. "Tell me, do you believe in Fortune telling?"  
"...Depending on the source," I answered.  
"Then..." Igor held his right hand over the desk and small dim blue orb of light appear. In the middle of it was a deck of blue tarot cards with a black and white mask insignia on it. "May I tell you your what fate awaits for you?"

I nodded my head yes. Igor dragged his hand across the desk and 7 tarot cards appeared. I recognized it as the spread as the Star Spread that Pinkie showed me.

"Now let see what lies in the future" -Igor flip over a card and on it was a picture of a creature being hanged upside down by it foot.- " The Hanged man in the upright position. This card represent immediate future. A trial seem to lie your future. and the beyond the future is.." -Igor flip over the card revealing a sword with scales suspended under each side of the hilt.- " Justice in the upright position. Interesting... It seem a trial await you in which you will affect a judgement's outcome. During the coming days you will enter into contract and we will be waiting when that day come ."

My head became dizzy as my vision swirled.

[youtube= watch?v=ZBZ74z8N4fE]

I opened my eyes and see Owloiscious sitting at the foot of my bed staring at me.

"That was a weird dream."

I got up and headed toward the castle's map room. I opened the door and saw my friends were gather around the large round crystal table and a plate of pancakes covered in gems just waiting to be devoured. Rarity and Starlight Glimmer were gossiping, Twilight and Fluttershy were discussing about different birds of prey, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were hoof wrestling with each other while Pinkie Pie acting as the ref for the match.

"Somepony finally got up. Moring, Spike," Twilight Sparkle greeted me.  
"uuuhhh~ Morning guys"I said, "You won't believe the dream I had last night."  
"What kind if dream was it?" Pinkie Pie asked me, "Was it an really good dream, a bad dream, or one those weird dream that scar you for life."

I describe the dream that I had last night to them while I ate my pancakes. About the mysterious Velvet Room, about mysterious creature; Igor and Theodore, and about my fortune.

"Sound like something near the beginning of a video game," Rainbow Dash joked.  
"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed,"Maybe you'll get a deus ex machina and fight an all powerful being that want to take over the world; or maybe you'll have to climb a tower, fighting monster, and fight powerful boss monsters appear on the full moon; or maybe you'll get power after performing a ritual heard from a rumor and have to return a part of Ponyville after it get sucked into another dimension due to a machine."

We all laughed at Pinkie Pie's suggestion. I mean sure I saved there were time strange things happened, but something like that happening is highly unlikely. Yet again we faced a jealous Luna, the embodiment of chaos, an army of shape-shifters, a tyrant that wanted to enslave the Crystal Kingdom, a hoard of Pinkie Pie and saw alternate universes.

"Speaking of rumors, did y'all hear about the weird mirror rumor that been going around?" Applejack asked.

We all looked at Applejack in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Starlight ask Applejack.  
" I know what she talking about, " Rainbow dash replied, "There a been rumor floating around lately. According to ponies, if you chant "Mirror, Mirror let me see the other me." three time and then say "other me please speak to me." in front of a mirror alone at night; your reflection will be replaced by silhouette of an unknown creature."

I began to picture how it would happened. About a lone pony trying it and their reflection getting replaced by an odd looking creature. I laugh at the thought and slowly considered trying it for just laugh " Cool."

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head "Yeah, but it still a rumor, so I don't know if it real or not. Well I'm off to practice a new stunt," Rainbow dash flied through the castle window.

"So what everypony else got plan for today?"  
Twilight levitated some books"I'm going to do reading; I also might head to bookstore later on to check if they have any new books."  
"Me, Fluttershy, and Applejack are going to help out at Sugar Cube Corner," Pinkie Pie said as she grabs Flutterhsy and AJ into a hug.  
"I'm heading to the Crystal Kingdom to see Sunburst," Starlight said.  
"I need to gather some gems to finish an outfit I'm working on," Rarity said. I smiled and put my arm on my chest.  
" Need some help milady?"  
Rarity beamed me a gentle smile "Yes. Thank you for offfering."

The Gem quarry. This is the place me and Rarity would go to hunt for gems. This was also the place where Rarity got kidnapped by Rover, Fido and Spot; three diamond dogs who wanted to use her not only to locate, but dig them up as well. But we didn't have to worry about that anymore especially after Rarity gave them an earful. After a couple of hours, we manage to find tons of gems and decided to stop for today. We sat down on a couple rocks and enjoying the gentle summer breeze that blew through the quarry. We spent some time talking.

"And that why Twilight afraid of Quesadilla."  
Rarity looked at me with a disturbed look on her face"After going through that I would be afraid of quesadilla as well. "  
" Yeah. Twilight was so afraid that she... " I stop and realized that I almost let something slip that would caused Twilight to be very pissed off at me if she found out. "Ah um... So what new?"  
"Well Sweetie is still meeting up with the other Crusaders, Fleur is working on a talent show to raise money to help patient with blood cancer, Derpy and her sister Dinky got a pet Siberian husky," -A frown appeared on her face- "... Then there Flare Tyson."

Flare Tyson was an earth pony boxer part of a local gym in Ponyville. He's was a good fighter, until he got caught using an illegal drug. He manage to get some rehab and return to the ring.

" What about him?"  
Rarity let out a sad sigh and looked down at the ground "He got accused of cheating by his beaten opponent."  
"The guy probably got mad caused he lost and made up an excuse."  
Rarity rubbed the her forehead "Yes. Macho Joe kept on aggravating him and Tyson left before he lost it."

I looked down at the ground in sadness. I know how Flare Tyson felt. After I went on a rampage due to letting my greed control me, some ponies saw me as a monster and treated me a such. If it weren't for my friends, Who know what would do then.

"Hopefully everything works out for him."  
"We just have to have faith and pray that it does work out for him."

I gave Rarity a weak smile. My stomach decided to ruin the moment by letting out a growl. Rarity looked at me with a coy smirk on her face and I felt a warm blush crept up my face.

" Somepony hungry."  
I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled a little bit  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Rarity said.

We headed back to Ponyville and relaxed for a while before going our separate ways.

The full moon shined brightly into the bathroom as I stood in front of mirror. I took a deep breath and started to chant.

"Mirror, Mirror, let me see the other me. Mirror, Mirror, let me see the other me. Mirror, Mirror, let me see the other me. Other me-"  
"Wait a moment," A mature feminine voice spoke. I looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and see a shadowy figure of a pony in the mirror looking at me. I couldn't make out much except for her height and her different colored eyes; one that was a vivid violet and the other was the color of an amazonite.  
" ... Interesting."  
" Who are you?" I said stepping back a bit out of cautiously.  
"Just a curious mare," The mysterious mare said in a calm voice "... Go ahead."  
I looked at her in confusion. "What?"  
"Do the ritual if you want, but if you do we will test you. If you decide to refuse, I will go find somepony else to test. Farewell," The mare vanish and my reflection returned.

I recall the Igor's words. Was this the what he was talking about? What type of trials would I had to face. My mind flooded with different theory on what trials I had to face and what would happened if I refused. After a minute of thinking I decided to complete the ritual.

"Mirror, Mirror,let me see the other me. Mirror, Mirror, let me see the other me. Other me please speak to me."

After I spoke those words, my head started to ring. I looked in the mirror and saw not my reflection but a tall shadowy figure.

"I art thou...Thou art I...Reach out to me and harness thine inner strength. "

I felt my head spin and my legs turn to jelly and my vision swirl until everything went black.

I stood there. I just stood and stared at the decapitated head of a green unicorn and the terrified expression he had on his face. His grey mohawk being dyed a crimson red and his knife resting on the side of the road. I ran in terror and tried to process what just happened. When I got home, I went into my room and look up some information about what happened back there on the computer. but I found some articles with information on events similar to what happened to me. Feeling tired, I decided to turned off the computer and go to bed. As I Fell asleep with one thing was certain: I was saved.

Meanwhile a figure looms over the corpse, levitating the the knife.

The sun shined in my eyes and slowly got up. I looked around and saw that I in Starlight's bed. Was it all a dream? What was that thing? I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:30 AM. I headed to the Map room and saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Starlight and Twilight with concern expression on their face.

"What's wrong?"  
The room went silent until Rarity broke it "Spike... somepony was murdered."

A chill ran down my spine at what Rarity just said. Somepony, that we might or might not know got murdered.

" Who the pony that got killed?" my heart raced  
"Macho Joe," Rainbow answered.  
My eyed widen with surprise "Macho Joe. As in the unicorn that goes to the same gym Flare goes to."  
Rainbow Dash nod her head " Yeah. A jogger found his decapitated corpse this morning and came running back into town screaming. The police are investigating into the matter."  
" Still the thought of that there murderer running lose doesn't help ease the nerves."  
"Hopefully they find the culprit soon before somepony else get killed,"  
"Or worse," Starlight replied, shaking with fear.  
" Worse," Fluttershy squeaked, her breathing becoming rapid.

My head filled with images of what could happened if they didn't find the guy.

Twilight Sparkle looked as she gave Starlight a stare that a mother would give their foal for doing something bad. " Don't suggest stuff like that . "

I looked over to the left of Rarity and saw Applejack calming down a rapid breathing Fluttershy shaking in.

"Sorry." Starlight said, "It just I read this horror novel while on my trip."  
Twilight Sparkle sighed " Until the the case the is solved we have to be careful. We still don't know what kind of murderer we're dealing with. If anypony find anything that might help report it."

3 days had passed and the murder still hasn't been solved. The condition and placement of the murder was too bizarre. The investigation team asked Discord, but he was sick at that time. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was the was Macho Joe getting decapitated and what would happened if this pony didn't get caught. I got up from my bed and silently sneaked outside. I walked through the silent street of Ponyville hoping the cool breeze will soothe me, but to no luck.

" Why is this happening?"-I rubbed my head in frustration- "First that strange hallucination and now this."  
"What weird hallucination?"

I turn around and saw Rarity with a concern look in her sapphire eyes.

"Rarity what are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep," she said, "I to take a walk to clear my mind."  
"Same here. Care to walk with me?"  
Rarity nodded gently, " That would delightful."

We continue our peaceful night walk through Ponyville.

"Spike, you said you had a weird hallucination." Rarity said in a curious tone.  
"Yeah. I tried that rumor. After I said "other me, please speak to me." my head started to ring and when I looked in the mirror I saw this tall shadowy figure and I swore I heard a voice. Maybe I coming down with something?  
" Hopefully it not to serious, I can't stand the thought of you being gravely ill."  
I smiled at what she just said "Thanks Rarity.  
"You're... Huh?" Rarity stopped in her tracks  
" What's wrong?"  
" Over there."

I looked in the direction of where Rarity was pointing and saw a cloaked figure run passed us.

"Who was that?  
"I don't know... I think I'm going to follow that pony?"  
Rarity looked at me with a surprised and confused look"What?!"  
"I know it sound crazy, but if that guy the murderer, I want to try and least catch the perp. That way you girls can be safe."

I ran off, stealthily following the guy all the way to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Why would this guy head to a dangerous place like this. I continued to follow the pony from the bushes. He stop and remove his hood reveling a pale brown earth stallion with dirty blond hair with dark red streak and magenta eye. It was Flare Tyson, the stallion Rarity told me about. What is he doing here?

" I see you came Flare Tyson." a cocky voice said

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw grey unicorn stallion with blue hair.

"What do you want?" Flare Tyson asked, " Why did you call me here?"  
The shady Unicorn chuckled " Simple. I got some nice photo you might be interested in."

He levitated some photos in front of Flare. Flare's eyes widen in surprise.

" It would be a shame if the police got these," the unicorn said.  
"But it was an accident," Flare sorrowfully spoke "I didn't mean to kill him."

My eyes widen in agape and heart broke. Flare Tyson was the killer. But how could he done it. The last time I check Earth ponies can't use magic.

The mysterious pony chuckled "True, but proof speak louder than words and I got ton of proof beside this one."  
"But Macho's knife."  
"Gone," the grey unicorn said.

"Wait. There was a knife." I thought " Why didn't the investigation team find it?"

" What how can that..." -Flare looked at the unicorn and his face filed with rage- " You took it didn't you."  
"Yeah and I can make it reappear along with many other evidence that could help you or ruin you for life.

Suddenly I felt a strange presence. I looked at Flare Tyson and saw a blue fog surrounding him.  
"PERSONA!"  
a buffed dark grey creature materialized above from him. It was wearing a boxer robe with a orange flame design, bronze pads, a battle helmet, an ancient golden Cloudsdale battle skirt with red hem and dots, and a pair of red gloves with bronze blades on them. A deep masculine voice boomed out through the forest.

"From of thine heart I appear...I am Aristodemus of Sparta... as you're soul brother, I shall slay thine enemy with berserker fury."

" Agi." Flare shouted

I watched as the warrior raised it hand and ember swarm around and form a tower of searing flames rose around the unicorn. The unicorn screamed in pain and teleported awa. I stumbled back in horror. I heard a scream and look in the direction and saw Rarity shaking with fear; unfortunately Flare notice her as well. Aristodemus charged toward her and I knew what was going to happpen. Rarity was going to get her head cut off. I rushed toward her side pushed her out the way. I felt time slow down and my life flashed before my eyes. I knew it was reckless but as long as she safe, I don't care if I die...

"I WILL PROTECT HER!"  
"I am thou." a voice echo in my head.  
"Huh?"

I felt a sensation surge through my body. Aristodemus stop it attack.

"What the?! Why is this dragon is... But I thought they need to hoard to do that!?" Flare said in confusion.  
"Thou art I. Call out to me and unleash thine strength"

An image of Igor, Theodore flashed in my mind and stop at the image same figure I saw in the mirror.

"Per... So...na. PERSONA!"

[youtube= watch?v=6cmtmmJZmlk]

A blue fog fiercely swirled around me as particle gather together.

An elegant young male voice echo out through the forest, " I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come... I am Perseus, the Compassionate Hero... I shall protect you and thine love ones in times of conflicts."

I look at the figure that levitated above me. It was a white bipedal creature with an athletic build. Perseus had medium hair red as the rose and was wear a light purple butler outfit over a pale sage torso, A necktie with a fire ruby on it, a dragonic futuristic visor with a len that had a similar color as my eyes, green shoulder armor pads, claws like hands and light purlple legs conjoined like a doll. In it right hand was a sword. . I looked at Artistodemus and knew what Perseus and I should do.

"PERSEUS!"

Perseus charged toward Artistodemus and swung his sword at Artistodemus and struck his head. It stumble back a bit, but recovered and try to slash off Aeneas's head, but blocked the blade with his. The two warrior kept on exchanging blows for blows. For some strange reason my body was aching in the same places where Perseus was getting hit at.

"AGI!" Flare shouted.

The brawny warrior raised it hand and ember started to appear around Perseus. I told Perseus to get out of the way and he manage to do that, but not in time enough to get out unscratched. The flame erupted and burnt his right leg and a sudden pain surge through me and I grab my right leg in pain. Perseus dropped his blade.

" Spike!" Rarity said with a concern look of horror on face.  
I shook it off and got back up. "BUFU!"

Perseus raised his hand and fired a small spark at Artistodemus and trapped it in ice. He picked up his sword and pierce the frozen titan in the heart. Flare Tyson's eyes widen as Artistodemus crumbled and faded away into nothingness.

"PERSONA!" Flare Tyson shouted, "...Huh... ARTISTODEMUS!

Flare kept shouting Persona and Artistodemus like a broken record, but nothing happened. The fighter collapse on the ground in defeat

" It over isn't it. I lost." Flare said.  
I walked up to him "Flare."  
"WHAT?!" he snaped," Are you going to gloat or are you going to do what that pathetic shit of a pony was going to do.  
I shook my head, " No. I want to know what happened that night. Why did you kill Macho Joe?"

Flare explained everything to Rarity and Me. On the night of the murder Macho Joe attacked Flare as payback for losing even after he summoned Artistodemus. Artistodemus answered his desire to survive and attacked Macho Joe. That other unicorn took photographs of what happened and got rid of the knife and blackmailed him.

"In the end I became a villain." Flare said, " The pony everypony wanted me to become. After that what they wanted right."  
"No!" I snapped at him.  
"Not all pony wanted you to become a villain let alone a killer." Rarity said "Some us wanted to see you climb to the top."  
"Listen I know how you feel."  
Flare looked at me in confusion "How?"  
I let out a sad sigh. "On my birthday I received many gifts from my friends, but soon after I started to craved more stuff and started hoarding everything I could get my claws on and became a monster. After I turned back to normal, someponies view me as a monster. I felt so much rage, but realize something. I could let that rage consume me and become the monster that those ponies wanted me to become or become somepony that I could be proud of."

Flare looked at me and gave me a weak smile. " I wished I realize that sooner. Let's go to the police. I want to get something off of my chest , plus I want to get back at that shit of a pony. Thanks for the courage big guy."  
"Huh?"  
"Um Spike, it seem during your courageous stand, it seem that you have grown." Rarity said.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, it was mature for me... Wait, why my voice sound different."

I looked into a lake nearby and saw that I've change. I was taller, my face looked bit broader and I had giant wings. I tried to process what happened and three word enter my mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

To be continued


End file.
